Farscape/S
Salis Salis is a member of the Nebari Establishment and upholds strict standards in regards to behavioral discipline. He used Nebari brainwashing techniques to alter the aggressive personalities of the former Peacekeeper captain Selto Durka and is also responsible for apprehending the Nebari refugee Chiana. After a crash encounter with the Leviathan ship Moya, Salis brought Durka and Chiana on board. One of Moya's passengers, John Crichton instantly took a dislike to Salis, particularly in how he treated Chiana, who appeared to be completely helpless. Salis was later found dead, but the identity of his murderer is unclear, though it was likely either Durka or Chiana. Scorpius Scorpius is a commanding officer in the totalitarian regime known as the Peacekeepers. Unlike standard Peacekeepers, Scorpius is half-Sebacean and half-Scarran. He relentlessly pursues Earth astronaut John Crichton for the secrets of wormhole technology locked in John Crichton's unconscious mind to create a wormhole weapon. He is the product of an experiment by the Scarrans - his Sebacean mother was raped by a Scarran in order to see if there would be any benefit to a hybrid. Raised by Scarrans, he has come to hate them, to reject his Scarran side, and to live for revenge against them. Both his physical attributes as well as his character traits are influenced by his race. Being half Scarran, Scorpius' body produces an extreme amount of body heat, particularly when angry. However, being also half-Sebacean means that too much heat will kill him. To prevent this he wears a full-body cooling suit notable mostly for the interchangeable cooling rods contained inside his cranium that absorb his excess body heat. Scorvian neural stroke A Scorvian neural stroke is a martial combat technique used by members of the Scorvian race. It is executed by reaching backward with the arm in a straightened or sometimes recoiled position, extending the index and middle finger, and striking the opponent in a nerve cluster. Depending upon the strength of the combatant and the area of their target, the Scorvian neural stroke can prove fatal. One strike from an adversary can incapacitate, even cripple an opponent. One Scorvian practiced in this technique was Matala, a spy who underwent genetic surgery to make herself resemble a member of the Ilanic race. She got into a sparring competition with former Peacekeeper Aeryn Sun and used the neural strike to render her unconscious. Being a trained combatant herself, Aeryn recognized the manuever and determined that Matala was not an Ilanic as she pretended to be, but was in fact a Scorvian. Aeryn's crewmate, John Crichton, experienced precognitive flashes wherein he witnessed Matala performing the manuever on the scientist Verell as well as the Luxan warrior Ka D'Argo. Scorvians Three cycles prior to Moya's journey through the Uncharted Territories, the Scorvians invaded the Ilanic Sector and staged a massive assault against an Ilanic outpost thus instigating the Ilanic/Scorvian War. More than two million Ilanic lives were lost during the struggle. The reasons behind the attack are unknown. According to the Ilanic scientist Verell, the Scorvian siege was completely unprovoked. Sometime later, Verell succeeded in containing and weaponizing the quantum singularity of a black hole. When the Scorvians heard of this, they sent one of their spies, Matala, undercover to infiltrate Verell's laboratory. Matala underwent genetic surgery to make herself appear as an Ilanic and worked very closely with Verell. While journeying through space, she arranged to have the weapon delivered to an Ilanic cruiser that was actually piloted by Scorvian warriors. Her plan was derailed however as the energy from the singularity created a phase imbalance in the ship, forcing Verell and she to abandon it. They were picked up by the crew of the Leviathan ship Moya who agreed to bring them to their rendezvous point. Twelve arns later, Matala murdered Verell and siezed the weapon. She took a shuttle from Moya and went to meet up with the other Scorvians. Before dying, Verell deactivated the containment field and the miniature black hole pulled both ships into the singularity, killing all of the Scorvians present. Scorpius Sebaceans Outwardly, Sebaceans appear no different from a baseline Earth human and in fact, are descended from ancient Earthlings. Another race of aliens, the Eidolons, took members of Earth's humans from their home world and over the course of centuries, they evolved into the present day Sebaceans. Physiologically however, there are radical differences between Sebaceans and humans. Though they have stronger physical attributes and more acute senses, Sebaceans are extremely susceptible to heat. Intense amounts of heat will cause a Sebacean to slip into a delirium, which is ultimately fatal. More than any other race in the universe, Sebaceans are genetically compatible with other races for the purposes of producing offspring. Officer Aeryn Sun had a child with Earthling John Crichton. The pregnancy no small degree of complication however, as Aeryn's baby had to be physically midwifed through a surrogate vessel - the Hynerian Rygel XVI. The Peacekeeper commander Scorpius is a hybrid of two seemingly incompatible races - Sebacean and Scarran. Because of their differing biology, Scorpius is forced to inject a heating/coolant cylinder into his head at regular intervals or else he will die. Sebaceans comprise the majority of a totalitarian regime known as the Peacekeepers. The Peackeepers are a territorial military dictatorship for hire who are at odds with several rival species, most notably the Scarrans. The Peacekeeper militia is one of the strongest in the galaxy, made up of massive command carriers and squadrons of Peacekeeper Prowler and Marauder ships. Raised from birth to lead a military lifestyle, a Sebaceans first and last duty is to the Peacekeepers. Selto Durka Selto Durka was a member of the Peacekeepers and the captain of a command carrier known as [[Zelbinion|The Zelbinian]]. More than 130 cycles ago, Durka was responsible for imprisoning and torturing the deposed Hynerian dominar Rygel XVI. During an attack against a Nebari host ship, Durka faked his own death and abandoned his crew. He was subsequently captured by the Nebari leader Salis and placed into cryostasis where he underwent mental cleansing - a form of brainwashing designed to remove all negative tendencies from an individual. Durka remained in this state for many years until a chance encounter with the crew of Moya reunited him with Rygel XVI. Seeing Rygel broke the mental conditioning and Durka returned to his old self. Rygel attempted to kill him with a bomb, but this tactic failed. Salis was later found dead on the ship, though it is unclear whether Durka had anything to do with his death. Durka tried to take command of Moya, but the crew members fought back, driving him off the ship back onto the now-empty Nebari vessel. Shreena Skarrans Stark